According to the World Health Organization (WHO), the incidence of melanoma is increasing faster than any other cancer (Lens, M. B. & Dawes, M. British Journal of Dermatology 150:179-185 (2004)). With the advent of new therapies like BRAF inhibitors and ipilimumab, the median overall survival for metastatic melanoma is 11-14 months, and currently there are no other therapies which offer any additional improvement in overall survival (Hassel, J. C., et al. Br J Cancer (2010); Korn, E. L., et al. Journal of clinical oncology: official journal of the American Society of Clinical Oncology 26:527-534 (2008)). There is a high level of interest in defining environmental, genetic and host factors which might be therapeutic targets.